


[Podfic] Mistletoe Mischief Managed by writcraft

by PurpleDarkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDarkness/pseuds/PurpleDarkness
Summary: A podfic of Mistletoe Mischief Managed by writcraft.Author's Summary: Harry is training to be an Auror and trying not to get distracted by Draco Malfoy and that pesky mistletoe that always seems to appear whenever they’re in the same room together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] Mistletoe Mischief Managed by writcraft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistletoe Mischief Managed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162653) by [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 20:43 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (19.6 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12FvE_mTHekahOp9_D76I5uMWzle5GO-w/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Mistletoe Mischief Managed_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162653)
  * **Author:** [writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft)
  * **Reader:** sarahprocrastinates 
  * **Cover artist:** sarahprocrastinates with Photo by Matt Seymour on Unsplash



**Author's Note:**

> With thanks writcraft for kindly letting me have fun with their story and Azdaema for the podfic skin format.


End file.
